Legends of Tomorrow:What Stay's On The Ship
by Richd172
Summary: The team morons the death of Carter Hall. Everyone is quiet on the ship while some go out for a drink. Sara and Rip have someone alone time to themselves.


Legends of Tomorrow: What Stay's on The Ship

The team morons the death of Carter Hall. Everyone is quiet on the ship while some go out for a drink. Sara and Rip have someone alone time to themselves.

Characters: Rip Hunter and Sara Lance.

Other Characters: Micky Rory, Leonard Snart, Martin Stein, Kendra Saunders, Ray Palmer, Jax Jackson and Gideon.

Mentioned: Carter Hall, Jones, Vandal Savage and Mrs. Hunter.

Notice

This is my first story of Legends of Tomorrow. Don't say that I have spelled things wrong.

Chapter 1

Everyone was still on the ship. Ray was fixing his Atom suit. Leonard and Micky where playing around with their guns. Kendra went to go train with Martin and Jax. Rip was alone in his room thinking what to do next and what to tell the team. Rip thought that it was all his fault and had failed to save his family. Ray knocks on Rip's door. Rip says "Come in". The door opens and Ray is standing by the doorway. Ray says "Well we are all going for a drink and promise that we won't mess up the timeline". Rip says "Okay just be safe". After that everyone leaves.

Sara walk in and sees everyone leave the ship. Sara ask Kendra "Where are you guys going"? Kendra says "We are all going out for the drink, do you want to come". Sara says "Nah I'm fine here". As they leave everyone else says goodbye to Sara. Sara didn't know that Rip was still on board the ship. Later Sara goes to her room and starts to find Rip attractive. Sara starts to masterbate to the thought of Rip. Sara asked Gideon "Gideon if I did it with Rip would that effect anything"? Gideon said "Not that much Ms. Lance". Sara then asked one final question "Gideon did everyone leave the weave rider"? Gideon says "Yes they did it's just you and Captain Hunter in which he's in his room". Sara then looks up where Rip's room is and then say thank you to Gideon.

Chapter 2

Sara gets out of her room to find Rip's room. She did have a hard time finding Rip's room. Finally Sara finds Rip's room. Sara knocks on Rip's door of his room. Rip didn't know that anyone was still on board. Before Rip told Sara to come in, Rip asks Gideon "Gideon who's still on board the wave rider"? Gideon answers "Just Ms. Lance". Rip says to Gideon "Thanks Gideon that'll be all for now". Rip says to Sara "Come in Ms. Lance". Sara comes into Rip's room with gray and black shirt that you can sort of see her bra also black pants. Rip was warring a brown shirt and black jeans. Rip says "Well Sara you look nice". Sara answered back "Well thank you Rip and how are you doing"? Sara knew that Rip was a little down. Rip said "I'm fine Sara I've just been thinking a lot".

Sara goes over to Rip and sits down right next to him. Sara says "Rip it's not you're fault that Carter is dead". Rip says "I know that Carter's death isn't my fault it's that I made a promise to myself not to let anyone else die, I failed to keep my wife and son safe". Sara then got closer to Rip and they looked at each other. Sara said "Don't worry we'll be able to change that". Rip and Sara looked into each other's eyes. The two of them didn't say anything to each other. Rip moves in towards Sara and kisses her on the lips. Sara and Rip make out for a little. Rip then stops and gets up to close the door to his room. Rip says "Sara are you sure that you want to do this"? Sara answers "Fuck yes Rip I want to do this". Rip and Sara just keep on making out.

Chapter 3

At a bar

Kendra was still a little sad that Carter had died. Leonard and Micky where really angry. Martin was giving a lecture to Jax and Ray. Ray then got up and went over to Kendra. Ray says to "Don't worry we'll get Savage back for killing Carter". Kendra says to Ray "Thanks Ray he'd like that".

Back at the ship

Sara and Rip had stopped making out with each other. Rip said "So I guess now we get naked". Sara said "When was the last time that you had sex"? Rip replies "It was before my son was born". Sara already knew that Rip hadn't had sex in a long time. So first the two took off their shirts. Then both Sara and Rip took off their pants. Sara had on black bra and underwear. Rip just had regular boxers on. Sara says "So should I just take everything off at once"? Rip answers Sara "Yes you can take everything off at once". So Sara takes off her 30B size black bra and her black underwear. Rip just took off his boxers.

Sara was looking at Rip's big hard cock. Sara said "Wow Rip your dick is so hard". Rip just says to Sara "Okay thank you Sara". Sara then goes over to Rip and then goes onto her hands and knees. Sara takes a hold of Rip's dick then starts to suck it. Rip had thought to force Sara's head forward but he didn't. Sara looked up at Rip. Also Rip just let Sara suck his dick longer. Sara then goes farther down onto Rip's dick and stops right at the base of it. Sara then pulls out from sucking Rip's dick. Sara stands up and looks right at Rip. Rip say to Sara "Would you mind turning around and bending over against that wall"? Sara says "I'm guessing this is something new or what"?

Rip says to Sara "You can say that"? Rip then puts on a spray on his dick that ends up as a condom. Then Rip walks over to Sara and shoves his dick into her vagina. But before Rip fucks Sara, he says to Gideon "Gideon could you make the sounds of this room not go out so that everyone can't hear us". Gideon says "Yes Captain I've done it". Rip replies "Thank you Gideon". After Rip says that to Gideon he starts to fuck Sara in the right spot. Sara says as Rip moves back and forth inside her "Oh yes Rip"! Rip then grabs onto Sara's sides. Then Rip stops fucking Sara and leaves his dick inside her.

Sara then turned around to look at Rip. Sara said "Oh god yes Rip fuck me harder"! Rip thought to himself that the woman of the 21st century had liked that. But Rip fucked Sara harder then before. Sara then was able to touch the wall of Rip's room. Rip than pulled out and told Sara "Now Sara go onto the bar and spread your legs". Sara says "Sure thing Rip". Sara goes over to the bar and sits on it and spreads her legs. Rip than goes over to Sara and puts his dick back into Sara's vagina.

Chapter 4

Back at the Bar

Ray and Kendra were still talking about how they both had lost someone. Jax says to Martin  
"Did you know that Ray lost his girlfriend two years ago when Slade attacked Star City"? Martin said "Yes Jefferson I did know that and that's what Kendra and Ray have in common". Then the two see Kendra get up and wave goodbye to them. Ray then walks back over to Jax and Martin. Jax says "Where is Kendra going"? Ray says "Oh she went to go back to the ship". Martin says "Well that's fine".

At the Wave Rider

Kendra had just reached the Wave Rider. She couldn't find Sara or Rip and didn't know where they were. So Kendra just went back to her room. She was thinking where would they could be. Kendra just laid on her bed and relaxed. She has a dream of two people doing it but Kendra doesn't know who it is. Kendra wakes up and goes to the computer to see where Sara and Lance are. Kendra is able to find them. She says while watching them "Oh my gosh Sara"?

In Rip's Room

Rip was still fucking Sara by the wall and didn't know that someone was watching. Sara says "Oh god Rip, do you want to fuck me on you're bed"? Rip then answered Sara "Okay let's that". Rip pulls his dick out of Sara's vagina and walked with her over to the bed. Sara goes over to the bed then goes onto her hands and knees. Rip then goes behind Sara shoves his dick back into Sara's vagina. Sara shouts out loud "Oh god yes Rip fuck me"! Rip then started to move Sara back and forth on his dick. Sara then says to Rip "Uh fuck yes Rip pull my hair back"! Rip than pulls Sara's hair back. Rip then start to fuck Sara harder. Kendra then sees an exciting look on Sara's face. Kendra than unbuckles her belt and unzippers her pants then takes them off.

Kendra then takes off her underwear and masterbates. All of a sudden Rip and Sara stop fucking. Rip says "Does it feel like someone is watching you"? Sara says "Well most of my life I've been watched, so no I don't think anyone is watching us". Sara than goes onto her back on the bed. Then Rip goes over to Sara and holds her legs then shoves his dick back into Sara's vagina. Sara yells out "Uh yes Rip fuck me"! Rip then looked at Sara. Neither one of them could say anything to each other. Rip was done with fucking Sara on her back right away. Rip says to Sara "I'd like you to be on top of me". Sara than says to Rip in a sexy voice"Sure think Rip I'll do that".

Chapter 5

Kendra was getting all sweetie from masterbating to Sara and Rip. Kendra kept on thinking in her head "Why would Sara want to fuck Rip. I mean Leonard and Micky are bad guys, Jax's is way to young for her. Stein is too old and still married. Also Ray can be a dick sometimes". Kendra then thought that Sara just wanted a future cock inside her. Also Kendra was surprised to see that Sara was Bisexual. Kendra said to herself "I have to go take a shower". So Kendra grabbed a towel and new clothes and headed to the woman's shower room.

Back in Rip's Room

Sara was about to go sit on Rip's dick when she thought that she heard something. Sara says to Rip "Did you hear something"? Rip says "No I didn't hear anything". Sara then goes to the door of Rip's room. But Rip stops her and says "Sara you can't go out their naked"? Sara says "Well can Gideon make it so that people think I have something one"? Rip thought for a moment. Then asked Gideon "Gideon can you make it so that Sara has clothes on when she leaves the room"? Gideon answers "Yes I can Captain Hunter". After that was said Sara leaves the room naked. Then later she stops to look at a mirror and sees that it works.

Gideon had thought that Sara and Rip where a like. So Sara walked around the whole ship trying to see that if anyone was on the ship. Sara says to herself "Huh I thought that someone else was on the ship"? Kendra then steps of the shower to see something white and blonde by the door. Kendra says to herself "Who could be outside the bathroom"? Kendra then goes to the door and opens it to see Sara standing outside naked. Kendra couldn't believe how good looking Sara was. She knew right away why Rip had been fucking her. At that time Kendra was looking at Sara naked. But then Sara leaves to go back to Rip's room and Kendra puts back on her towel.

Chapter 6

Sara then finally gets back into Rip's room. Rip was still laying on his bed when he saw Sara come back in the room. Rip said "So Sara did you find if someone was here"? Sara said to Rip "No I didn't find anyone Rip I guess that I was wrong". So after Sara and Rip stopped talking, Sara went over to Rip. But this time Sara goes to stand above Rip's dick. Rip says "Well what are you waiting for Sara"? Sara then lowers herself onto Rip's dick. As Rip's dick goes inside her "UHHH YES RIP FUCK ME"! Rip then brought Sara up and down on his dick. But as Rip was fucking Sara had a aroused look on her face. Sara than put her hands onto Rip's legs.

Meanwhile

Kendra had ran out of the woman's bathroom to go into her room. Kendra said to herself "I wonder if Sara went back to Rip's room"? But first she put on some clothes. Then Kendra put her computer/TV on and had to research the room. But Kendra was able to find his room right away. Kendra then saw that Sara was on top of Rip. Kendra said to herself "Oh god that's hot". Kendra just decides to watch Sara and Rip do it. Then she sees Sara lean forward onto Rip.

Chapter 7

Sara had leaned forward onto Rip's chest. But then Sara gets up and off of Rip. Rip says to Sara "So what are you going to do next"? Sara didn't know what she was going to do next. Sara then went back over Rip but faced the wall. Sara said to Rip "I guess that I'll face the wall"? Before Rip could say anything Sara slowly lowered herself onto Rip. Sara said "Oh yes Rip grab my sides"! Rip then grabbed Sara's sides. Both of them says "Oh god yes"! Sara then put her back onto Rip's chest. Sara then her right arm around Rip's neck. Neither one of them could really say anything. Sara was loving getting fucked from Rip.

Rip wanted to ask Sara if he could fuck her while standing up? Rip broke his silence to say "Oh god Sara… I was just wondering if… I could fuck you while standing"? Sara then got off of Rip. Rip said to Sara "What are you doing"? Sara stood a few feet away from the bed. Rip got not all the way up. Sara finally answered Rip "Oh I was just going to let you go off you're without me on it". Rip said as he gets up "You know you could of told me that". Rip than was now by the end of the bed. Sara then walked over to where Rip was.

Chapter 8

In Kendra's Room

Kendra was still in her room masterbating to Sara and Rip having sex. But all of sudden Kendra closed her eyes imagining her getting fucked by two guys. Kendra saw one guy that sort of looked like Roy. Kendra didn't know who was the other guy. Before Kendra could see who it was she opened up her eyes. Kendra thought to herself "I wonder who that other guy was"? She then got up to move around a little bit. But on the meantime the other guys where still at the bar. Jax feel asleep having a dream of him at home with his dream.

Kendra then kept on thinking who was the other guy. She knew that it wasn't Leonard or Micky cause they where bad boys and she didn't like that. Martin was married and too old for her even if she was older then Martin. Kendra knew that the other guy had looked like Roy. But she couldn't think of who the other guy was. The other guy could only be Jax and they were just friends.

Back in Rip's Room

Sara was just about to go back over to Rip. Sara then told Rip "First I want you to just fuck me while standing then I'll let you have me facing the other way and do me in mid air". Rip then answered "That's okay with me Sara". Sara then goes to walk over to Rip and goes to face the other way. So Sara climbs onto Rip's dick then sits on it. Rip then right away stands up and holds Sara by her legs. Rip says as he slowly fucks Sara "Oh my god Sara this way is so great. Sara said "Oh god yes Rip fuck me"! As Rip was fucking Sara they just looked at each other. Sara thought that Rip was going to kiss her. Then she saw that Rip was going back to the bed.

Sara says "Why are you going back to you're bed"? Rip answers "Well first I need to take a break and I thought that you were going to switch places"? Sara then totally remembered that she had promised that to Rip. So Sara got off of Rip and let him take a few minutes. Later Rip had his energy back. Sara said "So you're already for me Rip"? Rip answers back to Sara "Yes I'm ready for you". Sara sits back onto Rip's dick facing the other way. Rip then got up and started to fuck Sara. Sara said as Rip was bringing her to the wall "Oh god yes Rip fuck me"!

Chapter 9

Rip was still fucking Sara near the wall. Sara said again "Oh god yes Rip fuck me"! Rip then slammed Sara against the wall. Neither one couldn't say anything at all. Sara broke the silence to say "Oh yes Rip fuck me harder"! Rip then fucked Sara harder against the wall. Sara admitted to herself that she liked Rip fucking her. Rip then started to slow down a little bit. Also Rip pulled away from the wall. Then they went over to the bed and Rip had been trying to get Sara off of him.

Rip says to Sara "Sara could you please get off"? Sara then got off of Rip and went to go on her side to rest. Rip just sat at the end of the bed to take a break. Sara was slowly falling asleep. Rip was still thinking about his family. Kendra on the other hand had stopped masterbating and had went to go back to training. But this time Kendra was seeing Carter die all over again by Vandal Savage. Then both Sara and Rip where fully rested from their break. Sara said to Rip "So would you fuck me on the side for one last time"? Rip answered "Sure I will do that one last thing for you Sara". Rip goes back over to Sara on the other side of the bed. Sara then opening her legs to let Rip get in. Rip then started to fuck Sara a little faster. Sara says as Rip fucks her "Oh god yes Rip"!

Rip and Sara then looked at each other again. Rip said "Oh yes Sara know I know why Oliver Queen loved you". Sara then hit Rip across the face for saying that. Sara said "Well now Oliver is getting married to Felicity so I'm free for now". Sara did think that this was a wired conversation that they had. Sara than looked away from Rip for a few minutes. But then the two look at each other again. Then all of a sudden Rip and Sara on the lips while he was still fucking her. Rip then started to fuck Sara faster and harder. Sara said "OH GOD YES RIP FUCK MEEE"! Then Rip felt like he had to cum either inside Sara or on top of her. Rip didn't want to say anything to Sara cause he thought that she knew that. Sara looked at Rip and said to him "So don't you have to come"? Rip was surprised that she knew that he had too. So Rip answered "Yes I do but I don't think that I can do it on you".

Sara was going to answer but she was running out of time. Sara said "Oh you could just come inside me since you're almost there". Rip than started to feel it coming. Rip then said looking at Sara "Uh Yes oh fucking god Sara"! Rip then cums inside of Sara. But then Sara cums all over Rip's dick. Sara and Rip look at each other for a moment. Then Sara moved over to gives Rip a kiss on the lips.

Chapter 10

Everyone had come back to the ship after they were done. Sara was leaving her room. On her way to the front of the ship Kendra had meet up with her. Kendra says "So how was you're day yesterday"? Sara didn't know that she had known about Rip and herself had sex. So Sara just answered "Uh… it was good how was yours"? Kendra replied back to Sara "It was good Sara. You know that I saw you doing it and I saw you walking around naked looking for me"? Sara was even more shocked then before. Sara then pulled Kendra to the side.

Sara told Kendra "All right we did have sex but Kendra don't tell anyone that we did it". Kendra then said "Well I think everyone knows that you're bisexual and mostly likes girls". Sara just gave Kendra a strange look. Sara then says "Okay I knew that already". Kendra then said "I promise that I won't tell anyone that you guys did it". Later they meet up with everyone else.

The End

Notes

There will be a Girl Meets World Story. Also a new Thea and Oliver story with another The Flash Story.


End file.
